Iceman vs Firestorm
Iceman VS Firestorm is a What-If Death Battle made by Panddu1 Featuring Iceman from Marvel Comics and Firestorm from DC Comics. Description Iceman VS Firestorm! What happens when The Justice League meets the X-men! Which of these young and badass elemental wielding heroes will defeat the other in a duel of Fire and Ice! Interlude Wiz: Elemental manipulation. One of the powers that everybody wants. Elemental manipulation can come in many different ways, whether it'll be Fire, Water, Wind or even Ice! And these Elemental Wielders are sure to bring an end to their foes. Boomstick: Like Firestorm, The Hot Headed Fire Wielder. Wiz: And Iceman, The Omega Mutant. Boomstick: He's Wiz '''I'm Boomstick! '''Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skill to find out who would win a Death Battle! Iceman *Cue: ' '''Wiz: Robert Drake, commonly known as Iceman, is a mutant who is part of the X-Men. His powers were so great that Charles Xavier welcomed him to the X-Men when he was very young. Being the youngest member of the team troubled him. being the most inexperienced, Bobby (Short for Robert) always seem to find himself in some sort of trouble. ' Boomstick: Turns out, Bobby is an omega level mutant. Meaning he was one of the most powerful members of the X-Men. '''Wiz: I'm guessing you already know what his powers is, right Boomstick? Boomstick: Well of course I do! He has Elemental Manipulation! He can control Ice, use it as a shield, use it as a way of travel and even fire ice blasts at his enemies! Wiz: Bobby is able to lower his body temperature without causing harm to himself. Beast has mentioned he is able to reach -273 degrees celcius in approximately 4 seconds! In Days Of Future Past, Iceman is seen turning himself into ice in just under 2 seconds, meaning he had to have lowered his body temperature colder than Absolute Zero, Thousands of times colder than Absolute Zero. A person will not freeze at Absolute Zero, instead, They will die of suffocation, most probably within a minute. ''' Boomstick: If we take that logic, Iceman should be thousands of times colder than Absolute Zero. Based on Screwattack's calculation, 13,500x colder than Absolute Zero. '''Wiz: Take a look at that scan, Iceman froze every water molecule in Legion in a second. Keep in mind Legion is also an omega level mutant. Also, Iceman's ice is so cold walking through fire won't do any damage to him. Look at the top right of that scan, They are fighting in a bucket of Lava. Lava can reach up to 1,200 degrees Celcius and Iceman didn't hesitate to go inside. We can safely assume he can withstand up to 10,000 degrees celcius. Boomstick: Not only that, Bobby has also fought a Fire Wielder mutant before called Pyro. Not only did Bobby fight him, Bobby BEAT him. Wiz: Yes, although Pyro is experienced in using fire, he can only manipulate them, while Iceman can CREATE ice with his bare hands. By being able to create ice at will, Bobby can create any weapon he wants. Giving him a seemingly infinite arsenal. ''' Boomstick: He can create a gun, a tank, a sword a shield and he can throw big blocks of ice at his enemies. '''Wiz: He can freeze anything up to 80 million degrees Celcius at his best day. He also still struggles to freeze a nuclear explosion. Boomstick: Well look at that! Bobby successfully froze an exploding nuclear reactor! and must i remind you they can go up to 83 million degrees Celcius! Wiz: Don't blow scans out of proportion Boomstick...although Bobby did successfully froze the entire thing, he didn't freeze it instantly and he struggled to do it that he had to turn back to Bobby since he was too tired. Iceman was at his best day when he performed that feat. But, trust me Boomstick. We'll use Iceman at his peak. ''' Boomstick: Alright Wiz, how fast is this guy? '''Wiz: There are two ways that Iceman travels. Either by running or.....this Boomstick: So he makes an ice path that he can slide in? That's awesome! By using this technique, he can keep up with people who can fly. He can use one hand to constantly make the ice path and the other hand to fire ice blasts. This technique also allows him to be fast enough to dodge fireballs and bullets. Wiz: By making an ice path, his speeds can be increased tenfold! we estimate it to be 700-800 kilometers per hour tops. That means he is going faster than Japanese Bullet Trains, which can go up to 603 km/h. Not only that, Iceman has incredible durability. Boomstick: Iceman's ice is strong enough to withstand blows from Mjölnir. 'Bobby has also tanked hits from Juggernaut and even managed to temporarily stun him by lowering his helmet's temperature to absolute zero in a second. '''Wiz: Iceman could also freeze water instantly even the water in our bodies! but, he needs to really concentrate on it. this wouldn't work when his enemies are not stunned, have long range blasts or way faster than him. Bobby has a lot of cool powers, but, he is not experienced in using them in combat. he knows a lot of techniques but have a harder time using that technique effectively. ' Boomstick: The good thing is, Bobby found his powers at a very young age, meaning he has grown to his power and knows the full capabilities. '''Wiz: Iceman's ice path helps him keep his range against Juggernaut. If Juggernaut has any range attacks, he could easily hit Bobby. Bobby also managed to freeze Juggernaut's helmet to absolute zero. Bobby was also hit a couple times in this fight. Boomstick: Hit by Juggernaut? The guy who can give Hulk a challenge? Damn! This guy must be hard to kill. Wiz: That is true. He even serves a challenge to the powerhouses of The Avengers, such as Thor. Thor has said himself that he is scared to face Iceman. Thor said if Iceman wanted, his ice could pierce his skin. Boomstick: First Juggernaut, now Thor!? Bobby is OP. Wiz: So, in conclusion. 1. Bobby knows what his powers are capable of but, not experienced in using his powers for combat. 2. Bobby needs to stay his range to fight powerful enemies. 3. Bobby has a harder time fighting someone who has range attacks. 4. Bobby can't keep his concentration with enemies faster than him. 5. Bobby's ice can withstand and freeze intense heat. Firestorm *'Cue: ' Wiz: Metahumans, people that possesses an extra gene, in their biological structure. Boomstick: Turns out, that extra gene might be responsible for giving you some awesome powers! Wiz: Yes, and one of those Metahumans is High School student, Ronnie Raymond. After getting caught in a nuclear accident with physicist Martin Stein, Ronnie and the professor gained the ability to fuse together and become the fire wielding Metahuman, Firestorm. Boomstick: Damn, I wish i was a Metahuman. Hey Wiz, 'do you still have that vat of acid someone can easily fall into? '''Wiz: Don't even try it Boomstick. Anyway....Firestorm has a lot of fire wielding techniques. Ronnie could throw them as a fireball, heat someone up, use it as a flamethrower but, when he gets pissed off enough, he can unleash a blast equivalent to a Nuclear explosion. a Nuclear explosion can get up to 83 million degrees Celcius, a blast like that would incinerate anyone from 0-15 kilometers. ' Boomstick: And that's not even his most powerful technique yet! Firestorm has the ability of Matter Transmutation! That means he could literally transmute anything on a molecular level just as long as it's inorganic. He has shown this ability could be used in an offensive way when he turned the air around him into metal spikes, which he throws to his enemies! '''Wiz: Firestorm has also fought elemental wielders before. that also includes Ice wielders, like Killer Frost Wiz: Ronnie once used his matter transmutation to accelerate the molecules in Killer Frost's ice until it melts. Ronnie also has extreme resistance to cold. Killer Frost has shown to be able to freeze someone instantly but, Firestorm did not freeze when Killer Frost kissed him. Boomstick: This man is a living nuclear bomb. his body is basically powered by Nuclear! his Fireballs have even melted Killer Frost's ice blasts before, ,making it a temperature that could melt ice far colder than absolute zero! Wiz: Ronnie and Professor stein as a duo could fight smart, fast and effectively. Ever since they got into the nuclear accident, Ronnie and Stein has trained in an appropriate place, a place where Metahumans train to become superheroes. Boomstick: That training gave Firestorm the combat ability and smarts to defeat his foes. After geting the recognition he deserves, Ronnie and Stein got a ticket to the Justice league! Cue: DC's Legends Of Tomorrow Theme Wiz: In The Justice League, Firestorm gets to do more than just save neighborhoods. He trained with Batman, Superman and Wonder Woman giving him the combat knowledge. He may lack in experience but he make sup for it in skills and knowledge. Boomstick: The kid's still pretty cocky though. that time when everyone was almost defeated, he wanted to test his limits and almost got the whole Justice League doomed. Wiz: Yes, Firestorm sometimes gets too confident and let the enemy have his way, Ronnie has been told plenty of times not to use his full power but, he does it anyway, this often results in Firestorm being defeated or stunned for the rest of the battle. Boomstick: Another thing that troubles Firestorm is when Ronnie and Stein disagree with each other. This often causes them to be distracted and not knowing what to do in their situation. Wiz: Firestorm may not be the best at keeping calm but, he has a combination of Range attacks and speed. Firestorm is able to fly and react at light speeds. Boomstick: Well look at that! Firestorm is fast enough to react to Darkseid's Omega Beams and flies at Darkseid in super speed, Darky couldn't even see him! Wiz: Omega Beam have tagged Superman going full speed so, Firestorm should be going about light speed here. His reaction speed, combat speed and travel speed are at most FTL, which makes him a harder enemy to hit. Boomstick: Firestorm withstood an full force attack from a monster the size of a building. This kind of blow would be around 25,000 newtons to punch a hole that deep on dirt. From that Beast, maybe 100,000! Wiz: This is an incredible feat considering Firestorm didn't even flinch or showed any signs of injury after the attack. In a simpler way, imagine that the arm of the Beast is a big house. That means Firestorm survived a house falling on him at an incredible speed. Boomstick: Not only that, his Matter Transmutation can help him with anything he needs. He once trapped superman in a bubble of Kryptonite, trapped Zatanna in an anti magic bubble. All of this was done using his ability of Matter Transmutation. Wiz: If Firestorm has no way of defeating an enemy, he can always resort to trapping them, and what better way than to transmute the air around them into solid steel! He has trapped OMAC in a cage made out of Solid Titanium. This will buy him time to regain his energy or to get out of the fight. Boomstick: So does that mean he can trap someone in a Vibranium cage or something? Wiz: Well, only if he knows what Vibranium is. Maybe he could make a shield from Prometheum but, since Vibranium and Adamantium doesn't exist in DC, Ronnie doesn't have the knowledge to create a Vibranium cage. Nth Metal, maybe...but, that is a magic based alloy. Boomstick: So......in conclusion? Wiz: 1. Firestorm has combat knowledge but not experience, 2. Firestorm has FTL Reaction Speed and maybe Mach 10 travel speed, 3. Ronnie and Stein can disagree with each other, 4. Ronnie has a combination of Range Attacks and Melee attacks, 3. Firestorm's fire is basically nuclear powered, 4. Ronnie is experienced in using Matter Transmutation. Pre Death-Battle Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set, Let's end this debate once and for all.... Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE!!!!! DEATH BATTLE Bobby is seen walking down the stairs in the X-Mansion, He looks hurried and he asks Cyclops Bobby: Hey Mr.Summers, Where is the professor? Scott: In the room down the hallway, past Jubilee, go right and then left and then right and it'll be on your left. Bobby: ...........ok. Jubilee: E-yo Bobby. I'm betting the Professor is pissed. Bobby: Shut up. Bobby goes to the professor and they have a little conversation, Xavier senses something and he asks Bobby to check it out. Bobby asks the professor where he needs to go. The professor told him to go to Metropolis. After a couple minutes, Bobby arrives in Metropolis, the first second he got there, something catches his eye. He looks up and saw Firestorm flying in the sky after successfully capturing Killer Frost. Bobby: Woah, a fire guy? He must be a mutant. Maybe he works for Pyro! Bobby then turns his whole body into ice in a matter of seconds, he creates an ice path and slides towards Ronnie. Iceman: Are you working for Pyro!? Firestorm: What? Iceman: Are you a mutant? Firestorm: No, I'm a Metahuman. And i don't like ice freaks like you roaming here. Iceman: Then you gotta be working for Pyro! Both of them prepares their blasts. FIGHT! Iceman does an Ice Blast while Firestorm does his flamethrower move. Both of their blasts clash but, Iceman's blast hit Firestorm. Firestorm: Arrgh...You may be even stronger than Killer Frost! Bobby charges at Ronnie but Ronnie reacted fast enough and punched Iceman in the chin, the punch was so hard it sent Iceman flying. Iceman: Damn, You're strong. Ronnie then unleashed fireballs as fast as a machine gun. Iceman dodged this while sliding in his ice path and hit Firestorm with an ice baseball bat. Firestorm: Hmmmm...let's see if your little ice path can resist Matter Transmutation. Firestorm transmutes Bobby's ice path into air. Bobby falls to the ground, making the road beneath him crack. Iceman: Uhhhh.....Arrghh.....Gotta keep fighting! Bobby then blasts a big block of ice directly to Firestorm, Firestorm successfully dodged one but, got hit by the second one. The ice block hit him and he was stunned. Bobby then concentrated, he concentrated on the water molecules inside Ronnie and try to turn it to ice, to kill him. But, Bobby realized something, His hands, they weren't in ice form anymore. Ronnie managed to accelerate the molecules in Bobby's ice body and turned it to water. When Bobby got into his Ice Form again, Firestorm was already back in the game. Ronnie charges at Iceman at full speed. Iceman got hit and they flew through the middle of 3 building. Iceman is already tiring out and Firestorm's hands are starting to freeze. Iceman: Eat this! Bobby fired an ice blast to Ronnie's stomach and created an ice spike which pierces through Ronnie's shoulder. Ronnie then Transmutes the air around Bobby into solid titanium. Firestorm: That'll hold him. Shortly after, Bobby destroyed the cage and fired ice blasts but, Firestorm grabs his face and transmutes the ice around bobby into water. Firestorm's hand started to freeze and Iceman used the opportunity to freeze Ronnie's hand completely. Ronnie shrieked in pain but, the ice slowly melted. Ronnie still can't feel his hand. Iceman charges at Firestorm but he dodges it. Firestorm fired a fire ball directly to Iceman. Iceman: Arghhh.... I've been to lava before, your fire is no different. Firestorm: Is it? Bobby tried to freeze firestorm but it didn't work. Bobby realized that Firestorm is Nuclear. Iceman: Arghh...You're nuclear. I've always had trouble handling those. Firestorm: Time to end this! Ronnie then transmutes Bobby's Ice Form again. When Bobby is out of his Ice Form, Ronnie used his super speed and crushed Bobby's head. KO! Xavier felt Bobby's death and informed the other X-Men members, meanwhile, Firestorm tells all about the fight to Batman, who looks bored of the conversation. Results Boomstick: Look's like the Metahuman defeated the Mutant! Wiz: Yes, this was an even match. Both have equal strength, durability and techniques. Since both have almost equal stats, we will be deciding this based on experience, and who has the most effective power. Boomstick: When it comes to strength, both are equal in every way, Both have fought powerhouses before and is considered one of the most powerful member on their team. Wiz: But, Firestorm heavily outmatches Iceman in speed. While Iceman can keep up with people with flight, Firestorm is just that much faster. an Ice path will be as fast as Mach 2 tops, while Firestorm has shown FTL speeds. Boomstick: Not only that, Ronnie's Matter Transmutation served a big role on the fight. Even though Ronnie can't transmute Organic Matter e.g Bobby. But, when Bobby turns to his Ice Form, his body isn't organic anymore. Bobby can move his soul from one water source to another water source, we can safely assume that Bobby's Ice body isn't organic. Wiz: Also, Matter transmutation let's you transmute something on a molecular level which means Firestorm could accelerate the molecules in Bobby's ice blasts and body and turn it into anything he wants. Wiz: Killer Frost has shown to have ice powers similar to Bobby. Even if Killer Frost's ice isn't as cold, Firestorm has shown extreme resistance to her freezing powers. Firestorm should have no problem with Iceman. Even if Iceman manages to freeze something, Firestorm can just increase his temperature and melt everything away. Boomstick: Bobby has shown to have problems with handling something like nuclear and Firestorm is exactly that. Wiz: With all of that in mind, Firestorm should be able to take the victory pretty handily Boomstick: Well hey, Firestorm tried to talk him out, But Iceman gave him the cold shoulder. Wiz: The winner is Firestorm Next Time.... It's night time, a boy is seen walking on the empty road, he is wearing long robes and has a couple suitcases. A figure with a trench coat appears, looking at him. The figures drops a cigarette and starts putting it out....... Who were you rooting for? Iceman Firestorm Did you agree with the outcome? Yes No Category:'DC vs. Marvel' themed Death Battles Category:Panddu1 Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:'Fire vs Ice' themed Death Battles Category:'Comic Books' Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Elements' Themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2017 Category:Death Battles with Music